


The Mountains of the Moon

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Sherlock is appreciative, The Mountains of the Moon mentioned, john is awesome, quick one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: At 2:30 in the morning this story started writing itself in my tiny mind. It is meant to be sexy without really detailing said sex. So a bit of fun, a bit of sex and The Mountains of the Moon! What more could you ask for? Enjoy >:o)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Mountains of the Moon

When John had proposed to and married Sherlock; Mycroft had loosened his strangle hold on Sherlock’s inheritance. On the condition that John be the steward of said purse strings. This was, of course, agreed to by all concerned.

John quit his job. He then rented 221C, the basement apartment that Mrs. Hudson had always been so certain she would never rent. With the right journeymen to fix up the rather large basement flat and repair the back entry way; the apartment became a non-profit free clinic for the many people in Sherlock’s Homeless Network as well as any and all that needed tending to. 

Dr. John Watson, with the help of a lawyer who owed Sherlock a favor, took care of all the legalization to set himself up as a non-profit. Even hiring a nurse practitioner to cover for those times when he would be chasing Sherlock around the streets of London.

Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson are over the moon about the way John takes charge and gets things done. John, strangely, feels like his life is finally so very complete. 

(-_-)

The autumnal rains are falling outside. The fireplace burns bright, giving the sitting room a rosy glow and a comfortable warmth.

John’s day had been exhausting. Relaxing in his chair now, one of his spy thrillers in hand; he speed reads as he sips his tea.

Sherlock fingers his wedding ring. It is a simple gold band. He touches it often. Gently twirling it round and round. A soothing motion.

“John.”

Looking up, into Sherlock’s eyes. John pulls up Mrs. Hudson’s crocheted bookmark, placing it in his book. He can tell that this moment needs his full attention. He smiles in anticipation.

“I don’t know how I lived a life before you, without you?”

John’s smile broadens, lighting up his face. “I feel the same way. Our life is better than any fantasy I ever could have imagined for myself.”

Sherlock comes down on his knees and knee walks over to John. Coming to rest between his spread thighs. Leaning onto those strong thighs, Sherlock looks into the midnight blue eyes of his adoring husband.

“I never imagined a life...like what we have now. I never imagined any kind of future where I was joyful and exuberant. Holding John’s face in his long elegant hands. Sherlock kisses the thin lips that John offers up. 

“What’s brought this up?” John searches Sherlock’s face for his answer.

“That last case.” Sherlock takes John into his all encompassing embrace.

Their last case had been devastating on many levels.

They let their love envelope them, like a sweet, summer daydream. Fusing them together on a molecular level. They are one soul inhabiting two bodies. A love that others covet, that none but they will ever experience. 

Sherlock’s kiss is chaste, turning to demanding, turning to wanton lust. John is very turned over and turned on.

Standing, John takes matters into his own hands. He hefts Sherlock in an over the shoulder fireman’s carry and easily ambles towards their bedroom.

“John.” Sherlock’s voice is lowered to that subsonic, baritone growl that heightens John’s desire to it’s highest level.

(-_-)

A marathon of primal sex ensues. 

(-_-)

  
“The mountains of the moon  
the valleys of the sun;  
an exaltation  
that creation wrought.

  
Our love, resplendent;  
more magnificent by far.  
Our love, eternal,  
outshines a heaven full of stars.”

“Did you just love poem me?” John rolls onto the prone body of his lover to peruse his face.

“It slipped out.” Sherlock smiles and giggles a bit as John rides out the giggle astride him. 

“No, ah. I. Really. Liked it.” John kisses his love soaked husband. “You can do that any time you want.”

Sherlock finds tears of joy welling up in his eyes. John kisses the tears away. 

“My mind is sort of muzzy and going off line right now. I’ll reboot and we will have to do a hard restart.” Sherlock laughs.

“There’s the love of my life.” John beams. “Let’s get this hard restart, started!”


End file.
